You and Me
by UryuuWong
Summary: Leon recibe una invitación de una antigua conocida, este encuentro se desarrollara en una pequeña cafetería, donde todo saldrá a relucir y se sabrán razones y causas...


_Este es un one- shot que se me ocurrió hace unos días y ahora podre presentárselos ^-^ espero que sea de su agrado, i hope you like it :D_

_Este one- shot esta basado en los hechos después de Resident Evil 6, no se como vaya a terminar esta pareja pero es mi favorita y no puedo perder nada escribiendo esto, mi recomendación es escucharla con una canción romántica o algo, eso me inspiro xD,(lo se, muy cursi)._

_PD: si la historia no esta basada en hechos, nos sean duros por favor ._."._

_**Por que a mi… por que tenia que pasar conmigo… ¿acaso he hecho algo? ¿Acaso he herido a alguien? Por que me sentía así, por que sentía que algo me faltaba, todo ha sido diferente desde el momento en que la vi por ultima vez… esa mujer que había cambiado mi vida, un total giro, aquella mujer de rojo, que con sus ojos quedaba totalmente hipnotizado, esos ojos color verde que remarcaban su bello rostro color pálido y sus labios… simplemente el recordarlos me hace llenar mi mente de tantos recuerdos, algunos quisiera olvidarlos, pero algunos… quisiera llevarlos siempre conmigo, y el recuerdo que siempre me ha atacado es lo que paso aquella noche, esa noche en donde pensé que la había perdido para siempre, ese beso que recibí me hizo aferrarme a ella como nunca lo había hecho.**_

_**Tantas personas que han llegado a mi vida… y solo ella ha logrado que sea una parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir… ¿Amor? No sabría si llamarlo así seria correcto, y tampoco sabría si decir que sentía atracción por ella era lo que sentía… pero el volver a verla en aquella misión de España me hizo revivir mis ganas de amar, mas ella no decía lo mismo, entonces como iba a ser amor si no era correspondido… me sorprendí al ver su manera fría de comportarse conmigo, después de 6 años tal vez los sentimientos se hayan enfriado, pero de ser así, ¿por que yo seguía sintiendo algo por ella? Al saber que estaba muerta, aun así yo me sentía atado a ella, sentía la duda de saber si estaba viva o muerta, por que aquella silueta que me dio el lanza cohetes era muy similar a ella y su silueta decía lo mismo, pero ¿como saber la verdad? Si en cuanto quise reconocerla desapareció, como huyendo de mi, pero ya… basta de interrogatorios…**_

_**Deje de pensar, y pude ver los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana y decidí levantarme, me senté a la orilla de la cama, poniendo mi mano sobre mi frente agachándome y pensando en que planes tenia para hoy, y sin pensarlo me levante, me camine hasta mi closet tomando una camisa color azul cielo y una chaqueta de cuero, al ponérmela tome un pantalón de mezclilla y mis zapatos y sin esperar Salí.**_

_**Me dirigí a la mesa de café que se encontraba en la sala, tome las llaves de mi auto y tome mi rumbo hacia la puerta hasta que un sonido hizo que me diera la vuelta… era mi celular, lo primero que pensé es que tal vez era Claire, o Chris, pero me sorprendí al ver que decía "desconocido", dude en contestar pero sin embargo lo hice…**_

_**-¿Si?- dije**_

_**-Buenos Días guapo**_

_**Esa voz se me hizo conocida, era un toque seductor, imposible no saber quien era…**_

_**-¿Ada?**_

_**-¿Si?**_

_**Podía saber cuando empezaba con su juego de palabras**_

_**-Hace tiempo que no te escucho- respondí**_

_**-¿Desde lo del c-virus?, ja, si…mucho tiempo**_

_**Me contesto con un tono de sarcasmo**_

_**-¿Que es lo que quieres?**_

_**-¿Estas libre hoy?**_

_**-¿Por que lo estaría?**_

_**-Necesito hablar unos asuntos contigo**_

_**-Tendría que ver…**_

_**-Oh vamos… no te entretendré mucho tiempo**_

_**No pude evitar decir un "si" pero quise disimularlo **_

_**-¿Donde te vería?**_

_**-En la cafetería de la calle lateral, el "Mac`s Coffee", no es un lugar muy concurrido, pero esta bien para una platica "Motivadora"- me dijo en tono burlón.**_

_**-Esta bien, te veré haya**_

_**-Ya nos veremos-.**_

_**Y sin más que decir colgué, y debo admitir que la duda me estaba devorando, de que querría hablar, si Ada no era de esas palabras, pero sentía que debía ver que pasaba, solo esperaba que de nuevo no saliera escapando con algo… solo quedaba esperar…**_

_**Me retire del departamento cerrando la puerta, tome el elevador y Salí del edificio, me dirigí hacia mi auto me subí y me fui hacia mi destino.**_

_**Pude ver el pequeño y lujoso café al dar la vuelta en mi auto, al pasar por un lado no pude ver a Ada, y empecé a dudar de sus palabras, fui al estacionamiento, deje mi auto con el valet parking y fui al café. Entre, el lugar parecía estar muy bien establecido, mesas de madera, con un piso estilo caoba y un tapiz color beige que cubría las paredes, adornadas con pinturas sencillas y famosas… mientras veía el lugar se acerco una mesera y dijo si ocupaba algo**_

_**-Em, no estoy esperando a …-**_

_**Mis palabras se interrumpieron al ver una persona de pelo café muy obscuro y brillante, en una mesa para dos junto a un hermoso ventanal, que vestía un vestido rojo, casi tinto, con la espalda descubierta, y una pequeña abertura en el lado izquierdo del vestido, parecido al que tenia en España pero ahora era sin los arreglos de mariposa… y sin dudar me acerque**_

_**-¿Ada?**_

_**-Así que… decidiste venir**_

_**-Yo también diría lo mismo**_

_**-ja… muy bien Leon… vayamos al punto por el que te he llamado**_

_**-Adelante- respondí sentándome en la silla que se encontraba del lado opuesto de la pequeña mesa**_

_**- Tal vez dirás…- dijo terminando con un suspiro y mirando hacia la ventana, lo cual hacia que sus ojos verdes se reflejaran y su pelo se aclaraba**_

_**-Que…**_

_**-Mira, se que… yo no soy de esas personas que aceptan sus errores… sin embargo lo intentare contigo**_

_**Su voz sonaba baja… y sentía que estaba hablando con la verdad, que estaba dispuesta a decirme todo, ser… honesta conmigo**_

_**-Leon… el momento en que te conocí… sentía que solo eras otro estorbo en mi misión, y que era cuestión de tiempo para dejarte atrás, y seguir cómo si nunca te hubiera conocido, por eso huía de ti cada vez que podía, y sin embargo me volvía a encontrar contigo**_

_**-Te refieres a que… entonces solo decidiste cooperar conmigo para seguirme el juego**_

_**- aah, al principio… si, pero desde que recibiste ese disparo por mi, jamás nadie había hecho algo por mí así…**_

_**-Y sin embargo decidiste dejarme donde me quede**_

_**-No, Leon escu…**_

_**-¿Sabes cuan preocupado estaba por ti?**_

_**- Si lo sabia, desde que te conocí**_

_**-¿Entonces?**_

_**-No quería meterte en mis problemas**_

_**-O en tus objetivos- dije interrogante**_

_**En ese momento ella bajo su mirada, en forma de que sabia que había sido su error**_

_**-Siempre has dejado primero al trabajo que tu propia vida personal**_

_**-No es eso Leon, es simplemente yo… estaba con la espada contra la pared**_

_**Podía ver en su forma de hablar que había dejado atrás su orgullo, ya que en vez de lucir como si nada le importara podía ver su rostro preocupado, de inquietud… pero trataba de no mostrarlo**_

_**-A que te refieres- le dije**_

_**-A que… si yo no hubiera recuperado el virus- G, yo no estaría aquí ahora, yo tenia un trato con Albert Wesker, a cambio del virus el me dijo una forma de escapar, y a partir de ese momento comencé a trabajar con el, tratando de dejar todo atrás y olvidar todos esos sentimientos encontrados**_

_**Al decirme eso… me dijo en breve que si había sentido algo por mí… y no había sido todo un juego**_

_**-Así que por eso… te comportaste así en nuestro encuentro en España**_

_**-Podría ser**_

_**-¿Y por que no retiraste de Wesker si ya tenias la oportunidad?**_

_**-Por que lo necesitaba para conseguir "La muestra" de las plagas para mi asociación**_

_**-Y dime…cambiando de tema, pero es necesario preguntártelo ¿para ti significó algo… aquel beso que nos dimos en Raccoon City?**_

_**-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo levantando la cara un poco sorprendida**_

_**-Si… o ¿fue otra trampa de tu juego?**_

_**-Mira Leon… llegue aquí para decirte la verdad, de por que ha paso todo… lo que ha pasado, así que sin mas que decir, me retiro- respondió tomando su bolso color negro y levantándose, pero antes de que pueda irse, me levanto y la tomo del brazo**_

_**-Mira Ada, si ya llegamos hasta aquí, yo también… necesito hablar contigo, y no pienso dejar las cosas así**_

_**Ella me miro con cara perdida, y miro que la estaba tomando del brazo**_

_**-Ya no hay más de lo que hablar, ya te he dicho todo**_

_**-Eso no es verdad- dije mostrándome un poco más dominante**_

_**Ella me miro, los dos quedamos muy cerca casi chocando nariz con nariz… y sin dudarlo empecé a acercarme a ella, pero antes de hacer otro movimiento quita su brazo y se sentó, a lo que yo, repetí el movimiento**_

_**-Entonces… dime Agente Kennedy, ¿de que más quieres hablar?- dijo en tono burlón**_

_**-Ada…- le dije mientras daba un suspiro –¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por mi?-**_

_**-ja,¿ a que quieres llegar con esto?**_

_**-A la verdad**_

_**-Verdad sobre que- respondió haciendo un gesto de que no le importaba**_

_**-Ada… sabes que conmigo no sabes fingir- ese comentario hizo que se estremeciera **_

_**-¿Fingir?, yo… nunca- dijo con sarcasmo, volviendo a su forma ignorante**_

_**-Mira Ada… esos momentos que pasamos tu y yo juntos… ¿los recuerdas?**_

_**Ella me miro, poniendo una cara más clara, ya no se mostraba ignorante, era normal**_

_**-Si**_

_**-Dime… entonces, ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por mí?**_

_**-Leon… yo**_

_**-Dime la verdad, por que en España tu te comportaste de una manera tan fría**_

_**-Ya te dije la razón… no quería que interfirieras en mi trabajo**_

_**-Ada, en Raccoon, España y en todos esos momentos que pasamos desde el ultimo incidente, tú me has ayudado… ¿Por qué?**_

_**-Yo… solo quería devolverte el favor**_

_**-¿E l favor de que?**_

_**-El que hubieras recibido un disparo por mi, haberme apoyado cuando quede herida por la garra de aquel monstruo**_

_**-Ese favor ya me lo habías devuelto desde que me diste el lanzacohetes para acabar con el tyrant, y cuando me salvaste de Krauser, además de cuando trabajamos juntos en el brote del virus- C, y solo es una parte de lo que hemos pasado juntos, yo se que haces esas cosas, no para devolverme el favor, si no para… salvarme**_

_**-Leon… soy una espía, no debería de tener sentimientos que interfieran en mi trabajo, de una forma o de otra**_

_**-Eras… hasta donde yo se**_

_**Ella me miro interrogante, y antes de que ella pueda decirme algo yo respondo**_

_**-¿Sabes como me sentía el tiempo en que tu te ibas de pronto en Raccoon? ¡Tu eras lo único que me importaba!**_

_**-Leon… yo**_

_**-¿Sabes como estuve cuando pensé que habías muerto? ¡Y el saber que estabas viva me hizo sentir engañado, que todo era parte de una distracción!- me levante un poco arrimando la silla exaltándome – ¿¡Y ese beso… también fue una distracción!?**_

_**-¡Leon!- Me dijo ya levantando la voz y moviéndose de su silla, lo cual hizo que las personas voltearan, y a la vez quise tranquilizarme**_

_**-Mira… las cosas no salieron como pensaba, así que disidí aprovechar esa situación para separarme de ti, y no meterte en mis asuntos**_

_**-Y esas palabras que me dijiste… ¿de que no querías perderme, de que habías disfrutado mucho estando conmigo?**_

_**-Esas palabras fueron reales… yo pensaba escapar contigo de… todo, pero sabia que aunque quisiera no podría, eso afectaría a ambos, así que aun no sabia como alejarme, no pensaba hacerlo… hasta que quede inconsciente con el ataque del Tirant**_

_**-¿Y ese beso? ¿Significo algo?**_

_**-Ese beso… fue para decir el último adiós…**_

_**-Fingiste tu muerte**_

_**-Quede inconsciente, no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en tus brazos, y me hizo entrar en razón la alarma de que el sistema de autodestrucción se había activado-**_

_**-Pero eso pasó pocos momentos después-**_

_**-Pero… apenas y podía darme cuenta donde estaba, y el recordar de que debía salir de ahí me hizo regresar**_

_**-Fingiste- le dije decepcionado**_

_**-No exactamente-**_

_**-Entonces…**_

_**-Mis objetivos debían ser cumplidos… ya te había explicado por que… de eso dependía mi vida**_

_**-Lo entiendo… creo**_

_**De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzan… ella se quedo mirándome sin decir nada… no se escuchaba nada, sentía que solo estábamos ella y yo, por un momento podía sentir su mirada mas honesta, ella solo se quedaba en silencio.**_

_**Después de un momento pude volver a la realidad, al igual que ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo interrumpió**_

_**-Bueno… ¿alguna otra duda?**_

_**-¿Por que no podemos estar juntos?**_

_**-¿Leon… de nuevo tengo que explicártelo?**_

_**-No-**_

_**-Enton…**_

_**La interrumpí para decirle unas palabras que jamás pensaría decirle**_

_**-¿Por que siempre me abandonas?-**_

_**-Leon, solo le estamos dando vueltas al tema… por favor ya basta**_

_**Pude ver que unas lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas, hizo que me sintiera mal, me hizo sentir culpable, pero ¿Por qué?**_

_**-Ada… en china… ¿por que te fuiste y me dejaste así? Es lo que yo te preguntaría, pero sabes, yo también soy culpable**_

_**Ella levanto la mirada limpiando sus mejillas**_

_**-¿A que te refieres?**_

_**-Siempre te he dejado ir, siempre ha habido algo que me ha detenido, tal vez sea tu forma de ser la que me hace sentir rechazado**_

_**Ella me miraba sin decir nada, yo, al verla, voltee a ver su mano que yacía en la mesa, y sin dudarlo puse la mía encima**_

_**-¿Ada, te costaría mucho rechazar tus "trabajos" para empezar con tu vida?**_

_**Ella reacciono de una forma muy diferente a la "Ada" que yo conocía, frunció sus cejas en forma derrotada, débil**_

_**-No es… es que simplemente yo, no soy la mujer que esperas Leon… aunque quisiera estar contigo hay algo que, me dice que no**_

_**-Es simplemente que no estas acostumbrada a tener una vida propia, una vida en la que no hay peligros, en la que puedes ser tu misma- le dije mientras apretaba su mano con las mías, ella me miro confusa y dije **_

–_**Después de lo que paso en China, con lo de Simmons y Carla, el querer remplazarte, estar al borde de la muerte, ¿no crees que ha sido suficiente?**_

_**-Yo se que si, y ahora tengo trabajos y objetivos que hacer lamentablemente-**_

_**-Ada, yo quiero estar contigo ¡he estado con otras personas y no puedo olvidarte a ti! Como ya lo había dicho, eres como una parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir, las cosas en el mundo ha cambiado, parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, y es hora de que pienses en ti-**_

_**-Leon… yo también siento algo por ti, y eso es lo que me afecta, yo se lo que ha pasado, pero aun así, yo me siento igual, a veces desearía no haberte conocido**_

_**-ósea que es algo de lo que te arrepientes**_

_**Ella quedo en silencio**_

_**-Haberme enamorado de ti es el error más grande que he podido tener**_

_**Ella no levantaba la cabeza**_

_**A lo que yo dije –Por que por ti, estaría dispuesto a recibir lo que fuera, incluso enfrentar a mi mismo equipo con tal de defenderte, en China yo te defendí pensando que eras tu, enfrente a Chris Redfield, pero fue después cuando me di cuenta de que era Carla**_

_**-¿Me defendiste?- dijo con cara de duda**_

_**-Si, ellos iban a tirar a matar, y yo al pensar que ibas a ser asesinada… no pude contenerme he hice lo imposible por detenerlo- le dije mirándola fijamente –Ada, estoy enamorado de ti-**_

_**-Leon me tengo que retirar- me dijo con la voz entrecortada, como no queriendo llevar las cosas a ningún lado**_

_**Yo, ya sin esfuerzo para hacerla entender que hiciera su vida, que ya era tiempo de cambiar y me rendí**_

_**-Esta bien- respondí, ya decepcionado, ella se levanto del asiento, yo hice lo mismo y la acompañe hasta la puerta, salimos del café.**_

_**El día ya había pasado, estaba casi anocheciendo, le abrí la puerta para que saliera…**_

_**Después de unos momentos ella y yo estábamos viéndonos, ella ya estaba preparada para decir el adiós**_

_**-hasta nunca, Leon S. Kennedy-**_

_**Yo me acerque a ella lentamente y puse mi mano en su mejilla, y le dije**_

_**-Esta vez no te iras así nada mas- Y en un momento a otro le di un beso, ella quiso separarse pero yo la abrasé mas fuerte, fue un profundo beso, fue el mas sincero que pude haber sentido, podía sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, unidos en un beso romántico y tierno, por segunda vez el mundo desapareció para mi… quería durar así para siempre… quería tener a esa mujer perfecta a mi lado, tal vez no en todo el sentido de la palabra pero para mi, ella lo era, separe mis labios después de unos momentos y ella me miro con las mejillas en rojo y con su mirada normal mientras yo también la miraba**_

_**-No has cambiado en nada… Ada-**_

_**-Tu si novato, tu si-**_

_**-Te amo-**_

_**-Podría decir lo mismo… pero no quiero engancharme a ti-**_

_**-En verdad, no has cambiado- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa**_

_**Nos separamos, y ella me dijo ya retirándose, dándome la espalda**_

_**-El tiempo lo dirá señor Kennedy, dirá a donde vamos a terminar agente, nos vemos luego- me respondió**_

_**Y mientras veía como daba la vuelta en un callejón metí mis manos en la bolsa de mi chaqueta y encontré un papelito con un número telefónico**_

_**-Esa mujer…-**_

_**No se como había hecho eso, pero lo hizo, dejo su numero de celular en mi bolsillo, lo cual me hizo darme de nuevo esperanzas… no me importaba volver a caer… siempre lo volvería a intentar, esa mujer… si vale la pena.**_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no estaba muy inspirada para la continuación de mi anterior fic casi que inicie este, Gracias! Y espero sus reviews ;)_

_See you round…_

_Ada Wong_


End file.
